Insurance or financial companies usually spend significant amount of time and resources in developing agents' careers. For example, considering the cost of attrition, the development of successful agents may include costs of in the excess of about $300 k and a span of at least 2 to 5 years.
What is needed are systems and methods that may improve the flow and likelihood of success of agents. It may be also needed to provide systems and methods capable of determining the attributes of successful agents, while also matching them to the most suitable fit general agent.